jane_and_sephiroth_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rahms
The Rahms (pronunciation: "ramm" (singular)) are an elemental, dragon-like avian species most often sighted on the planet, Zantigoraasha. While it is has been rare to sight one, a rahm often lives hidden in cloudcover and only descends when its territory is approached. It is believed that each one represents an element of its own anywhere in the universe. They are often regarded as causing destruction if they are disturbed from their flight, and will leave no mercy to anyone who dares to attack these legendary beasts. The rahms makes their official debut in Reign of the Arc of Illumination, but also appear in other projects, unrelated to the series. Lore Creation of the Rahm The first rahm ever to have been created was Rahm, believed to be the omnielemental ancestor of all rahms. Designed with the energy of Heaven and given the ability to control all of the elements, it could also create its own descendents to contain its power to protect the universe. After Rahm was created, it eventually spawned six more rahms, representing the various aspects of the multiple dimensions. Rahm is considered the most legendary of its classification and the only supernatural rahm in all five divisions. * Rahm - sky - Brought into being to control the elements of the universe. Creation of the Universal Division Because Rahm was given the ability to spawn its own descendents from the elements of the universe, it created the Universal Division. The rahms in the Universal Division have the ability to control the celestial and physical aspects of the universe. The six rahms in the Universal Division: * Temporahm - time sky ''- Created to control and protect time. * '''Spatiarahm' - space sky - Created to control and protect space. * Stellarahm (also Celestirahm) - star sky - Created to control and guard the stars from an opposing force. * Elysiorahm - holy sky - Created to guard Zantigoraasha from darkness and evil. * Solarahm - sun sky - Created to control and synthesize the power of the Tesivan quadruple star system. * Lunorahm - moon sky - Created to control the power of the three moons orbiting Tesiva. Each of the rahms in the Universal Divison also had the ability to create their own descendents, and from this division came the Atomic and Unnatural Divisions. Rahms found on Tesiva, which were descendents of the Universal Division, have since gone extinct from the kein mortaeiis, a plague of nightmares and, by extension, death. Lunorahm has since fallen ill with this disease, making two of Tesiva's three lunar satellites unihabitable for life due to its inability to protect them. Creation of the Atomic Division The rahms of the Atomic Division are unlike the others, in which they explicitly control elements that can be identified on the Periodic Table. These rahms have the ability to control the basic physics of the universe instead of the cosmic elements or the physical elements. Rahms in this division can represent any atomic element that has been discovered or is yet to be discovered or named, including radioactive elements. These rahms are considered to be some of the more powerful types due to their ability to control the basic foundation of the universe. There are twelve known classifications of rahms to represent the Atomic Division. Unlike the nomenclature of other rahms, most of the rahms classified in the Atomic Division contain a genderless "e", "i", or "u" connector between the term prefix and the -rahm suffix. * Alkali Rahms (Group I) - Hydrorahm, Lithirahm, Sodirahm, Potassirahm, Rubidirahm, Cesirahm, Francirahm * Alkaline Rahms (Group II) - Beryllirahm, Magnesirahm, Calcirahm, Strontirahm, Barirahm, Radirahm * Lanthanide Rahms (Group III) - Lanthanurahm, Ceriurahm, Prasiodymiurahm, Neodymiurahm, Promethirahm, Samarahm, Europirahm, Gadolirahm, Terbiurahm, Dysprosirahm, Holmiurahm, Erbirahm, Thulirahm, Ytterahm, Lutetirahm * Actinide Rahms (Group III) - Actinirahm, Thorahm, Protactinirahm, Uraniumrahm, Neptuniurahm, Plutonirahm, Americirahm, Curirahm, Berkelirahm, Californirahm, Einsterahm, Fermirahm, Mendelevirahm, Nobelirahm, Lawrencirahm * Transition Rahms (Groups III to XII) - Scandirahm, Yttrahm, Titanirahm, Zirconirahm, Hafnirahm, Rutherforahm, Vanadirahm, Niobirahm, Tantarahm, Dubnirahm, Chromiurahm, Molybdenirahm, Wolfrahm (also Tungstirahm), Seaborgirahm, Mangarahm, Techetirahm, Rhenirahm, Bohrahm, Ferrorahm, Ruthenirahm, Osmirahm, Hassirahm, Cobalrahm, Rhodirahm, Iridiurahm, Nickerahm, Palladirahm, Platinurahm, Cuprahm (also Copperahm), Silverahm, Aurahm, Zincrahm, Cadmirahm, Mercurahm, Copernirahm ** (NOTE: Chromirahm is not to be confused with Chromarahm.) ** (NOTE: It is largely assumed that Kaolirahm and Ferrorahm are exactly the same, due to both controlling the element of iron.) * Post-Transition Rahms (Group XIII) - Aluminurahm, Gallirahm, Indirahm, Thallirahm, Stannurahm, Plumburahm, Flerovirahm, Bismurahm, Polonirahm * Metalloid Rahms (Group XIV) - Bororahm, Silicarahm, Germanirahm, Arsenirahm, Antimorahm, Tellurahm, Astatirahm * Nonmetal Rahms (Group XV) - Carborahm, Nitrorahm, Phosphorahm, Oxyrahm, Sulfurahm, Selenirahm, Fluorahm, Chlorahm, Bromirahm, Iorahm * Noble Rahms (Group XVI) - Heliurahm, Neorahm, Argorahm, Kryptorahm, Xenorahm, Radorahm * Unknown Rahms (Period VII) - Meitnerirahm, Darmstadtirahm, Roentgenirahm, Nihonirahm, Moscovirahm, Livermorahm, Tennesinerahm * Transactinide Rahms (Group XVI) - Oganessorahm The element names are copyright of their respective owners. Creation of the Unnatural Division From the Universal Division also came the Unnatural Division. Rahms of the Unnatural Division are so named because they were laid as eggs in physically unnatural places on Zantigorassha. These rahms are gifted the ability to control the unnatural elements as well, and are powerful enough to put the whole of the planet into chaos if one of them disappears. Two of these rahms, Maasarahm and Fossirahm, are the mother and father of all of the Rahms on Zantigoraasha. It is largely assumed that these rahms could also have come as descendants of the Atomic Division, but no one is sure. * Maasarahm - mother sky - Mother of all Unnatural and Basic Division rahms. * Fossirahm - father sky - Father of all Unnatural and Basic Division rahms. * Psychorahm - psychokinetic sky - Ability to control the movement of physical objects using mental power. * Shadorahm - nightmare sky - Ability to send someone to sleep and infect their dreams with nightmares. * Skirahm - flare sky - Ability to create fire out of increasing the temperature in the air. * Kaleidorahm (also Chromarahm) - spectrum sky - Able to control spectrum-colored energy. * Vidrirahm - glass sky - Able to create glass in the sky. * Nuclearahm (also Atomirahm) - nuclear sky - Able to create radioactivity. From Maasarahm and Fossirahm also come the Basic Division from their combined sixteen elements. It is also largely assumed that they helped to terraform Zantigoraasha for the Tesivan who were to live there. Creation of the Basic Division Like the Unnatural Division, the Basic Division includes rahms that were also hatched on Zantigoraasha, because of their mother and father. The Basic Division rahms are rahms whose elements exist on the planet and are not considered unnatural more than they are the basic elements that create the planet to be what it is. These rahms are equally as powerful as their unnatural siblings, given that they are rahms that represent the Physical Realm. * Carcinorahm - tropic sky - Controls the element of nature. * Venorahm - poison sky - Controls the element of venom. * Minerahm - crystal sky - Controls the element of lithos. * Cascarahm - water sky - Controls the element of aquatics. * Cimmerahm - darkness sky - Controls the element of darkness. * Arktirahm (or Polarahm) - polar sky - Controls the element of freeze. * Zephrahm - storm sky - Controls the element of storm. * Kaolirahm (or Ferrorahm) - iron sky - Controls the element of ferrous. Characteristics Appearance Shape Unlike most of the bestiary in the series, the rahms are unique in that the appearance of one is often different as compared to other rahms. They are, however, all similarly shaped. Rahms have large, transparent pterodactyl-like wings with two claws and a slender muscular system. They often have serpentine necks with long tails for balance and a wingspan longer than the length of their body. The back of their neck carries two fin-like, translucent spines. Despite the fact that they are genderless creatures, being made up of elements rather than flesh, all rahms exhibit attributes to their torsos that define them as "Male" or "Female". However, only some of them are defined with genders, including Maasarahm and Fossirahm. Due to Elements Every rahm is unique due to their elemental classifications in that each one makes its appearance similar to the element it controls. Compared to the fact that each basic shape to a rahm is similar, a rahm of any particular element is highly unique. A rahm with an element often has a crest and different colored eyes than another rahm with another element. Rahms with elemental attributes can also have various attributes that are not part of other rahms. Some rahms with celestial attributes are more ornate than more basic-elemental rahms. All rahms are classified into five divisions: Atomic Division, Basic Division, Unnatural Division, Universal Division, and Supernatural Division. Each of these divisions is defined by the ornateness and nature of their design. * Atomic Division - Often designed by having a central core of energy made up of the element that it represents. Though of relatively simple design, some appear to be very peculiar. * Basic Division - Based thoroughly on the nature of the element they represent. The Basic Divison rahms are the least ornate of all five divisions, but some of the most detailed. Contains a combination of motifs from lesser divisions of rahm. * Unnatural Division - Based thoroughly on the nature of the element they represent. They are ranked second least ornate of the five divisions, but their general designs range from detailed to very unusual. Contains a combination of motifs from lesser divisions of rahm. * Universal Division - More ornate than either the Basic or Unnatural Divisions, and are based on the gradiose design of the element they represent. While they may be of a relatively simple design, they can also be complex to represent the broad element they control. Contains a combination of motifs from lesser divisions of rahm. * Supernatural Division - Highly ornate, inscribed by the Heavenly language of God. The form is made up of not only the energy of Heaven but constantly moving parts. Contains a combination of motifs from every division of rahm. Temperament The temperament of a certain rahm often differs from other rahms. Rahms are particularly territorial, preferring to remain in their own habitats where they can be without interference from other life. Because of their self-imposed isolation, they are rarely ever seen and can often be referred to as "mirages" or "hallucinations". If they are provoked, however, a rahm can cause catastrophe in a nearby area or stalk its prey and wait for a sign of weakness. If it is injured and is not properly able to retaliate against a stronger foe, it will try to make a quick and soundless escape. When a rahm is closer to death, they are known to progressively become more berserk and ravage whole landscapes in their wrath. Rarity Rahms have been listed in the Tesiva Conservations Network on Neira as fully extinct on the planet. They have also been added to Zantigoraasha Rarities for their status as endangered. It is believed that their populations have dwindled due to the interference of kein mortaeiis (lit. "death plague"), extreme hunting -- often hunted for their energy, or another valuble material they provide -- or poaching. Efforts to conserve the rahms are struggling to remain due to the rapidity of their endangerment.